Death's Right Hand
by LordofWar245
Summary: Leo, an infamous Bounty Hunter, accepted a bounty on a stray Devil in Kuoh. What he find there may heal his darken heart from his past. OC centric. OCxHarem. Slight Star Wars elements on Leo only. Cover Art by MediaGraffitiStudio.
1. Oc Bio

**Ok, so guys mat probably be wondering why there is another story and is currently worried that I'm abandoning BloodDevil. Answer…FUCK NO! This is something I just want to try out and I can post both stories without any problems. I mean my school hours is about literally two hours and thirty minutes. Starts at noon by the way. So, I have PLENTY OF TIME working on both stories.**

 **Anyway, so the OC of this story will be like Boba Fett. You know, weaponry, skills, and his silent but deadly personality. However, he will not be an enemy to the DxD cast. Unless you want him to for a little while.**

 **Also, if you wondering if he's going to have the Slave I ship. Yes, but not immediately. I don't want him to have a spaceship flying around in the beginning of the story. He will have it during the Riser Arc so keep in mind.**

 **Here is his Bio.**

Name: Leo Shi

Race: Nephalem (Half Devil/Half Fallen Angel)

Appearance: Snow-white shoulder length hair, Heterochromia (Right eye Red, Left eye Nightshade Black). Built like Boba Fett with his Mandalorian Armor only with the colors Red and Black.

Personality: Silent and cold to all. Only will be kind if someone worms their way to his heart.

Past: Being the hybrid from both a Devil and a Fallen Angel, Leo is hated by all sides. His own parents even disowned him and threw him out, leaving him on his own. Leo decided that he should trust only himself and created weapons that is usually made by humans by combing both Devil and Fallen Angel powers. If he's going to be targeted by all, then he should use their own powers against them. He found pleasure of hunting down targets after finding his parents and decided to be a bounty hunter. With the weapons he made that no one knew existed, he carried out countless bounties earning him the name Death's Right Hand.

Weapons: Sawed-off blaster with a power switch to change blaster shots Devil or Angel fusion. Flame-thrower on his left wrist. Jet pack (To disguise his unholy wings). Mini Rocket launcher on his right wrist.

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Harem: Unknown

 **And yeah that's about it. Send me any pairing requests and we will see how this story goes.**


	2. Death's Right Hand

**ALL RIGHT! Here we go, the first chapter of Death's Right Hand. Be in mind that this story will be updated frequently because I want to get it all the way where BloodDevil is. Like I said before, my school time is only two to three hours so I have time for both stories. Unless I be lazy and don't do them.**

 **DISCLAIMER! -_- I don't own jack.**

' **Thoughts'**

* * *

In this world, there are many souls who lived the way they want to live. However, there are those who was forced to be hated and looked down on by all sides. Leo is one who fit the criteria. Leo's life is filled with nothing but darkness. He has the blood of a Devil and a Fallen Angel from his Devil mother and Fallen Father. Apparently, his Devil 'mother' made a one-time thing with her enemy to save her life. Months went by and Leo was born. Only to be immediately threaten by countless Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, including his own mother. His childhood was scorched with hatred and death threats and his own mother never helped him out. When he survived to the age of seven, he was abandon by his mother and was forced to survive against everyone. Numerous attempts were sent on him, such as: Near rape, assassinations, robbery, and so on. Of course, all who attempted were killed brutally by him.

Leo managed to gain money that were on the hands of his enemies from age seven to eighteen. When he had over two million worth of cash, he spent it all to create weapons out of materials sold from the Underworld black market. He created a blaster that channels his two Devil and Angelic powers, a Flamethrower that spews holy flames or Dark-red flames, a jet pack that can last for several days, and mini rocket launcher with the warhead of either Angelic or Demonic property. He also made an armor like the armor for the infamous Bounty Hunter named Boba Fett from a 'Star Wars' movie he seen in the Human World. The only difference is that his is red and black.

With these weapons and armor, Leo completed countless bounties on anything that is on the board. From from killing strays to assassinating faction subordinates, Leo will make sure they are completed no matter what the cost. His action brought fear to all factions and dubbed him the name 'Death's Right Hand' because of his appearance and swift kills like Death himself.

In an abandon base, deep within a juggle in America, Leo was packing up his stuff for his departure to Japan. He received a personal request from a man named Malo to hunt down a stray Devil in a place called Kuoh. Leo didn't really mind the change of place since business here is dull and slow-going. He need more contracts to keep surviving in the Human Realm. Yes. Survival is all that matters to him. After all, there is nothing else for him to fight for in this or any other world. Putting his helmet on and carrying his bag, Leo made his way to Japan via flying with his jet-pack.

 **Two Days Later**

It only took two days for Leo to A) find Kuoh, B) set up shop, and C) find the stray Devil. The Devils name is Viser, another servant who killed her master and made a feeding zone for the poor and stupid humans. Leo stood in front of the door to her lair. He opened it and looked around the bloody corpses and blood that stains the entire warehouse.

" **Hekekekeke. How yummy! A man in a suit, like a can of meat walking inside. I wonder how you will taste like?"**

Looking up and readying his blaster, Leo saw a naked woman smiling sadistically at him. Only her upper body is human since the lower body is a scorpion/spider hybrid. Leo switched his blaster to Light shots and started shooting at Viser's body.

" **REEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! What…what is this? Light infused bolts?"**

Viser screamed in pain as the bolts gave away burning damaging effects inside her body. Leo keeps firing at her while dodging her wild swings. He then spews out holy flames on her lower body, dealing massive damage. The flames slowly cook her flesh as she screams in agony. Leo had enough of her constant shrieking and sent a rocket right to her face, blowing her head off.

'…Easy' Thought Leo as moved to leave the scene, but sensed five Devil signature coming this way. 'Must be the residents here.' Leo then used his jetpack to leave unnoticed and head back to his lair.

In the warehouse

"Ara ara, seems that someone already beat us to the punch."

"Yes…but who could have done this? Our governor didn't call for any assistance."

"Buchou, I sensed Fallen Angel."

"Eh? I thought Yuuma and Dohnaseek were hunting me down. Why are they killing stray Devils?"

"It's either they want to polish their skills, or someone else has joined."

The group consists of three girls and two boys. The first is a girl with a voluptuous body and has blood-red hair that reaches down to her waist and ocean blue eyes. She has the presence of authority and kindness around her.

The second girl has the body like her red-head companion with violet eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Her hand was on her cheek and was slightly blushing on the work Leo did to Viser.

The third girl is a small, petite girl with snow-white colored hair and amber eyes. Aloof surrounds her persona.

The first guy is an average looking boy with brown hair and eyes. He has the presence of courage and perverseness within his heart.

The second is a blonde boy with the face of a 'pretty boy' and a knightly aura. (More puns)

They are Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko, Issei Hyoudou, and Kiba Yuuto. They were assigned by their governor to kill a stray Devil here, but someone already killed it. Or more likely roasted it by Issei's standards.

"Should we inform the higher ups Buchou?" Akeno asked her best friend and master.

"Yes. We need to know if the higher ups called in assistance, or someone has intruded on MY territory." Rias said, suspicious on the killer of Viser.

* * *

Outskirts of Kuoh

Leo was in his homemade armory, polishing his weapons. He then submitted a piece of Viser's hair as evidence and waited for the income. What he got was a call from his employer.

"Hey Hunter-san! Listen, I know that I contacted you to kill a stray Devil, but that's not the only reason."

Leo frowned on his lack of reasons.

"Ok, I know you are scowling now but here is the actual deal. First, my name is not Malo. It is Azazel, Governor general of the Grigori organization." Leo was indifferent that the person he's talking to was the leader of one side of his cursed existence. "The second is that I received reports that a rogue Fallen Angel group is in Kuoh now. You mind bringing them to me alive? I will make it worth your while with the bonus from Viser. What do you say?" The man named Azazel said in a laid-back tone. Leo never received a bounty that his targets must be alive, but decided to accept since he is getting slightly tired of the constant hunting everyday.

"Great! Just bring them in the forest four clicks from Kuoh Academy and I will meet you there." With that said, the call ended and Leo prepped himself to leave. But not before petting a mop of black hair lying on his couch. The figure slightly moan and snuggle a little more on his couch.

Leo then activated his jetpack and flew towards Kuoh. Little does he know that his stay here will bring light to his darken heart.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter. Was dark at the beginning but it is necessary for you guys to see why Leo went to being a Bounty Hunter.**

 **And who is that on Leo's couch? You don't have to answer really.**

 **Anyway, harem requests are accepted and I will see you guys later.**

 **Leo: Kuroka, Koneko, Ophis, Tiamat, Rossweisse, (Seekvaria and Grayfia. I will work on how to put them here), Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt**

 **Issei: Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, Ravel**

 **Rias is left out because I don't know should I put her on Leo's or Issei's.**


	3. First Contact

**We are back for a new chapter. Like to thank all this story's followers. Now for a little Q/A**

 **Timeless Fate: Do not worry, chapters will periodically get longer the more I go further in the story.**

 **LoA2: Was about ask why Seekvaria until I remember she's a mecha otaku and the Slave I ship will be...'examined' by her and it will be funny.**

 **DISCLAIMER: -_-**

 **Three days later**

* * *

After taking the new 'bounty' from Azazel, Leo flew around the city to locate the targets. Due to him using his jetpack, no Devil or Fallen Angel can detect his faint powers; so he is able to scout around Kuoh without bumping into…unnecessary encounters. Leo did scout out this town before, to find out who is running this town. Apparently, two heiress of their respective houses, Gremory and Sitri, are the ones who own this territory.

Sona Sitri, Kuoh Academy's Student Council President and the current heiress for the Sitri House. Cold, calculus, and strict, she plays her role as an heiress very well. Of course, it's ridiculous for him to find out she is the third most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy. To Leo however, she is just a girl who have a good head on her shoulders. She pose no threat to him.

Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory House and President of the Occult Research Club. He find out when 'asking information' about her that is also betrothed to the third son of the Phoenix House, Riser Phenex. He had seen him before when he looked for materials in the underworld and Leo hates Riser's stench of arrogance. Not only that, he has a full set of a peerage, all of them are girls. He doesn't understand why he wants Rias for a wife if he already have harem of girls already. But he digress. Rias is a little of a threat due her boldness and will 'shoot first and ask questions later' when anyone intrudes her territory.

Of course, she and her entire peerage have no chance against him.

After flying around for a few hours, he heard a scream from a house nearby. Making his way to the house's windows, he peeks and saw a white-haired priest with a demented smile on his face, a terrified blonde nun, and a brown-haired boy with his shoulder injured. He was shocked that the nun stood in front of the priest to defend the Devil.

'I thought Church hates Devils. Why is she…unless she is the famed 'Holy Witch' Asia Argento?'

He then saw Rias and her peerage coming out of a portal. He hid himself as he saw the priest tossed out of the window after admitting he was the one who 'played' with the boy named Issei. Interesting, antagonize her about her peerage and she will blow a fuse. A tactic he can exploit when fighting her.

"Buchou! We have to take Asia as well!"

"We can't Ise. The portal only works for Devils and she is a human, let alone a nun as well."

Leo looks at the departing Devils with Issei reaching his hand to the blonde girl. He then detected three Fallen Angel heading to this location. As much as he wants to subdue the targets now, he figure it is best to be on their good side in order to bring them Azazel. Leo then flew away from the house, not noticing the demented eyes of the priest seeing him take off.

 **Next Day, Midnight**

It is time to commence his first 'rescue mission' for the Fallen Angels. In the morning, Leo found the nun and Issei going around town. He thought the nun was with the Fallen Angels so he followed them to see if the nun can guide him to their hideout. Only for him to be spying on a 'date' by the two of them. Issei showed her all types of games and fun she can have since she was exiled by the very church who dubbed her "The Holy Maiden." He pities her for having a name she didn't want to have, and after making ONE mistake, they exiled her and called her a witch. He would have butchered them all if he wasn't on a timed bounty.

Asia then told Issei her past life and he reassures her that he will be her friend forever. Only for a woman wearing a _very_ revealing attire to appear. The woman has a sexy body with long black hair and violet eyes. What she 'wearing' is what looks like a BDSM since it only has leather strips around her breasts and a black thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run along her arms, and a shoulder guard with three spikes on her right shoulder.

'One of my targets. It's too early so I will wait later tonight.'

He remains hidden as the BDSM woman asked Asia to come back with her. Issei refused for her and activated a red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of the palm. He was then struck to the stomach by a pink light spear.

"ISE-KUN!"

Asia ran over to Issei and started healing on his leg. The girl, Raynare as Asia said her name lowly, told her that if she come with her, Issei will not get hurt. Issei pleaded Asia to stay, but she went along with Raynare and waved goodbye to Issei as Raynare took off towards the abandon church building. Issei then storms off to what Leo assumes to report back to her master and request for help. Leo know that Rias is weak to him, but she may kill his targets since she IS called the "Crimson Ruin Princess", along with her Queen Akeno, the "Priestess of Lightning." Deciding to…delay their execution, Leo went back to his hideout to bring along a special tool to save the Fallen Angels.

And so, we are back to where Leo is currently flying towards the church. He detected fighting behind the church and a barrier surrounding it. He knew he won't get in the without alerting the two forces, so he created a small opening of the barrier by using a small barrier canceller. He went through and ran behind the church to see Rias and Akeno looking down menacingly on three Fallen Angels. They were all beaten and tired, but still alive and conscious.

"This is what you get for hurting my servant and intruding in MY territory. Begone!"

With that said, Rias rose her palm and was about to shoot out her Power of Destruction towards them. The Fallen Angels closed their eyes for the impending doom that is coming towards them.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM**_

A large explosion occurred, engulfing the Angels in dust. Rias and Akeno was about to leave, thinking that they killed the Fallen Angels, until they see a force field, which shielded the defeated Fallen Angels. The three Angels looked up and astounded that one) They were still alive and two) Someone put up a barrier that blocked the attack. Leo then jumps between the two forces. Both forces wonder who the hell is this guy and how did he got in the barrier? Leo pointed his blaster at the girls and signal the Angels to leave. They were confused at first since he didn't talk but then assume he was here to help them and was trying to bail them out.

"Ara ara, now who is this little Angel?" Said Akeno walking towards Leo with a sadistic grin as her hand started converging lightning. Leo acted quickly by firing a rocket to a tree. The tree blocked her pathway and Leo ignited his jetpack and flew with the Fallen Angels in tow.

"Ara, it seems the Fallen Angels got away."

Rias was disturbed by this development. She was hoping to eradicate the three Fallen Angels here, then go into the city to see Issei defeating the woman who manipulated him and broke his heart. "Yes, we never have any intel that there was another Fallen Angel here. Or at least what seem to be one since that person has a faint trace of holy powers." She then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Once we killed the one stranded here, it should teach them not to mess with my lovely servants."

The two girls then walked to the church to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

 **A mile away from the church**

Leo landed in the middle of a forest and waited for the Fallen Angels he rescued. The three landed and took a short break to recover from their battle earlier. As they were catching their breaths, Leo looks at each one to see if he got all the targets.

The first is a grown man wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The second is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye, which both eyes are brown by the way. She wears a violet, trenchcoat-like top and a matching miniskirt. Said trench-coat was open at her chest, giving a large view on her chest and cleavage. She also has a gold necklace around her neck.

The third is a small girl with blonde hair in twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire.

The blonde girl then looks up with appreciation in her eyes towards Leo.

"A-Arigato! You saved our lives from a wretched bitch. Ne, did Azazel-sama sent you?" She said with glee as she was extremely happy that she is still alive.

"He did send me…but I don't work for him." Leo said with a shrug. Azazel is his current employer, but he still works on his own.

"…Whatever. Thanks for helping us out. I thought we would have sent to the abyss if it wasn't for your barrier to show up." The man said with a nod.

"Wait…where's Raynare?" The blue-haired woman said in a worry tone and face. 'Shit.' Leo thought as he remembered that Raynare is still at the church.

"I'll get her." Leo said before he ignited his jetpack and flew towards the church, slightly hoping that she is still alive.

 **At the abandon church**

Leo arrived back at the church and saw a hole on the wall. He does not recall that a hole was there before when he was scouting out the area today. Leo went close to the wall and hid behind it. He peeks in to see the Fallen Angel woman, Raynare, bruised and battered. She was on her butt, looking up in fear towards Rias's cold eyes.

"ME HERE!" Leo then saw the same demented priest yesterday. Raynare looked at him in desperation.

"Oh wow! My superior is in danger! What's going to happen now~?"

"Save me! I will give you anything you want if you save me right now!" Raynare screamed in desperation and fear. The man smiled lecherously at her.

"EH? Anything I want for saving Angel-sama? Such a wonderful order! Ne, can I have sex with you? I will have the best sex and honor from Angel-sama!" He laughed insanely.

"…Don't be a fool and SAVE ME!"

"Eh? I was serious you know? So, I guess that's a no? Is it? Welp! I will take my leave then. Besides, I'm in a disadvantage so…"

Raynare's face became paler as she never thought a human will abandon her.

"Nani? Aren't you a priest? I am an all-mighty Fallen Angel! You must- "

The man yawned then turned towards the hole where Leo is hiding. "Yeah…I don't need an Angel who loses to shitty Devils. And I just remembered I can have sex with anyone else than a losing Angel. Ne…I heard purgatory is nice this year so CHAO!" The man then left the building.

"…You just going to leave her." Leo commented, that sounded more of a statement than a question, on the priest's departure.

"HA! As she deserves to be save by me, the Devil-killer expert, Freed Sellzen. You on the other hand smells a scent of death from Devil bitches. Oh, if I was not working with my current boss, I would have worked with you. Oh well, see you later! Bye Byeeeeeeee~!" With that said, Freed left via magical teleportation.

"Well will you look at that. Abandoned by your 'friends' and betrayed by your last human member. Pathetic." Rias smugly commented.

Leo saw Raynare turned to Issei and begged to him in a lighter tone, like a school girl's voice.

"ISE-KUN! Please save me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why we should defeat this Devil together!"

"…Buchou please. Just end it."

Rias then step forth and extended her palm. Dark energy started to form and Raynare was consumed with fear.

"Never play with my pawn's emotions. Begone!" Raynare then closes her eyes and silently accepted her death.

 _ **Phew**_

"AAAAAAAGHHHH!"

"BUCHOU!"

Rias was then shot right on her hand and stepped back from Raynare. Her peerage addressed her wound, while Leo stepped in front of Raynare.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Raynare slowly open her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her. Leo stood in front of her, pointing his blaster at Rias. He looked back to her and tilted his head to signal her escape.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rias asked again with more venom in her voice. Never in her life has someone interfere with her life more than her own parents.

Leo turns back at the several glares he was receiving from the Devils. Raynare then decided to book it out of the church, EXTREMELY thankful for the Bounty Hunter's interference.

"Kiba!"

"Right!"  
Kiba was about to chase Raynare but he was shot in the leg by Leo. He screamed in pain as the bolt was light infused. Leo then saw Koneko and Issei charging towards him, but he spews out holy fire from his flamethrower in front of them to keep them at bay. Leo then ran outside and ignited his jetpack and flew away from them, leaving them all pissed off.

'That was the same person who interfere with our fight. I will find you vermin, but first I must revive my new bishop. At least the Fallen Angel gave us the Twilight Healing rings in a pathetic attempt to save her life.' Thought Rias as she went to revive her new bishop, much to Issei's joy being with the girl.

* * *

 **A mile from the church**

Leo caught up with the fleeing Raynare. They locked eyes (or at least Leo did since Raynare can only see his helmet) for a moment. Leo noticed that her face was wet from the tears she made. Guess she was happy to escape from Rias's grasp and live for another day. The duo soon landed on an opening and Leo pointed Raynare to her left. She looked and her eyes widen when she saw the rest of her friends resting on the nearby trees.

"Kala-chan! Dohnaseek-baka! Mittelt-chan!" She yelled as she ran towards them. The three were alerted by Raynare's voice and looked to see their friend running towards them with a relieved smile.

"RAYNARE!" The two girls ran towards Raynare and they hugged each other while shedding tears of joy for each other's safety. Dohnaseek merely smiled in relief and leaned back on the tree.

It took a few minutes for the girls to get a grip before addressing to their savior.

"I…I would like to thank you for saving us." Raynare said before she bowed before Leo. Leo was about to say he was only doing his job, but he did save some innocent people during his hunts and did make him feel 'good' as they say. Leo only motion them to follow him and flew towards the rendezvous point with the four Angels in tow.

"Yo! I see you have accomplish your mission."

"AZAZEL-SAMA!?"

Standing in the middle of the clearing is Azazel. The four Fallens were shocked that their leader is here, then bowed before him.

"Now then, what is this I'm hearing about you four disobeying my orders and killing this generation's Sekiryuutei?" Azazel said with steel in his tone and prepping up killing intent. The four was then terrified by his power and started yelling out apologizes.

"While I know what that this Issei does not know what his Sacred Gear for a time, it doesn't give you an excuse to kill him. ESPECIALLY, I WILL NEVER ORDER SOMEONE'S DEATH!"

Azazel then calmed down and looked at the four crumbling Fallen Angels.

"So, should I execute you for your treachery? Or exile you from the Grigori? What's it going to be?"

The four went stone-still on Azazel's threat of killing. They escaped from one hand of Death, and now they were about to be grabbed by another.

"Please Azazel-sama! We are so sorry. We never want to disobey you. We were ordered by Kokabiel-sama to take the Twilight Healing and kill Issei." Raynare begged.

*sigh* "It's time like these that I really should have been more watchful in my own organization. All right, sine you were only following orders, I won't execute you. However, you will not return to the Grigori since you are already labeled as rogue Angels."

The four let out a breath of relief for having their lives, but is sadden that they cannot return to the Grigori.

"Hey Hunter. How about one more assignment from me?"

Leo looked up to see Azazel grinning at him. "…What?"

"Well, since these idiots are now rogue, everyone will target for their heads. I was wondering if you can let them crash in your hideout until they have proven themselves?"

Leo only shrugged at the question. He didn't mind a few more people coming to his hideout due to have set up multiple hideouts.

"You heard the man. Or seen his response, I'm placing you four under custody of Hunter-kun here until I seen you have redeem yourselves, got it?"

"HAI! ARIGATO AZAZEL-SAMA!"

Azazel then looks back at Leo. "Hope you can whip them up into shape. Your pay will come tomorrow and I will start working on this assignment's payment. Although, I really don't feel like doing all that stupid paperwork. Ah well, cons for being the strongest Fallen Angel in the Grigori. Chao!"

Azazel then disappears with a purple magic circle. Leo then looked at his 'team' of Bounty Hunters since they will be working under him. They all stood up and faced him like soldiers facing their supreme commander.

"What is your names?"

"I am Dohnaseek." The man with the fedora said.

"My name is Kalawarner." The blue-head bowed.

"My name is the cute but deadly Mittelt." The blonde girl said as she spins around once before making a cute pose. 'She will be an excellent assassin to naïve targets.'

"And I am Raynare. Pleasure to meet you." The Black-haired girl said in a worshiping tone. Leo narrowed his eyes on her tone but then shrug it off.

"…As he said, you will now work for me. My job is nothing hard, just accept the bounties and kill your target." Leo said before igniting his jetpack again and flew towards his hideout. The four-followed suit and they all wonder…

'Where can I have a that?'

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. I will accept any other requests for Leo's Harem. I work for you guys' entertainment, but I need your help to do that.**

 **Also, BloodDevil will be at pause until this story catch up to the other. I feel better if I have both stories be on the same pace on the same arc.**

 **Leo: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Seekvaria, Grayfia (Unmarried), Rossweisse, Kuroka, Koneko, Serafall, Tiamat, Akeno and Ophis**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Kunou, Le Fay, Ravel**

 **Still don't know where to put Rias at.**


	4. Leo and a Phoenix

**New day, New chapter. I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favs so far. As always, I write these stories for you, the readers, and I know that this story has the potential that I WILL bring out.**

 **Anyway, back to the matter at hand**

 **Disclaimer: -_-**

* * *

Leo's Hideout

It's been two weeks of the 'rescue mission' and the 'employment' of the four Fallen Angels. Leo decided that they should do some of his massive amount of bounties for them to polish their skills. What he didn't know, is it was the best idea he ever had.

The four Fallen Angels had no trouble completing the assignments. Hell, all of them enjoyed hunting down their prey. While Leo doesn't show his bloodlust, he does enjoy seeing his targets begging for their lives before he ended their miserable existence. They should have thought things clear before going rogue for their own selfish needs.

Each one have their own signature style for killing the targets. Mittlet feign an innocent girl persona to fool pedophile targets into an alley, then gut them right there and laugh at their deaths. Kalawarner use her seductive personality for naïve sexual predators to try and bed her. Only to feel a light spear to the face and their junk. Leo pity the poor souls who received the latter first before the former. Dohnaseek prefer to fight the target in the dead of night at a deserted place. He wishes to have the target see him as the last person they see before they die. His battle-maniac side let him win the fights with ease.

But the most effective that Leo approves is Raynare's style.

Raynare used an alternate persona, Yuuma Amano, to fool target for a 'date.' She then waits until the sun sets, lead them in a deserted place, and then say "Will you die for me?" before killing them. Such a devious but effective plan without any backlash. Because of them, Leo's work become a lot more bearable and was soon loaded with money. Though he gave 70% to the four since he has little use for it. However, he does know there are some flaws with Kalawarner's and Dohnaseek's tactics.

While Mittelt's style has little flaws, he does worry Kalawarner might be outsmarted if her target paranoid, or Dohnaseek if the target will overpower him. Not to mention, they are all weak. If they want to work to surpass their superiors, then they must work on their skills. Simply throwing multiple spears will not kill everyone every time, and their tactics will be predicted by the enemy.

So, Leo presented them to his own training simulator in one of his underground hideouts near Kuoh Academy. How else does Leo test his weaponry and skills without blowing up parts of the city? Leo told them they can come here anytime they want to train and polish their skills further. All of them agreed, especially Raynare who mostly agreed to anything Leo says.

He is sure that she is her new savior after the church incident. What's the proof? Having the sama suffix every time she addresses him. Of course, he does understand why she's acting like that. In fact, he knows all their dreaded past after 'talking' (He only say a few words in their conversations) for the past two weeks.

Mittelt was an Angel who was assigned to protect children's innocents from harmful threats. She did a great job of saving children from drunk drivers or car accidents. However, that all changed when she was forced to kill a serial rapist/killer to save a young girl. How ironic that her wings got corrupted for saving a little girl. The worst part is that no one even loved her for all her good deeds. She soon births rage against the ungrateful Angels and joined the Grigori to avenge her betrayal.

Kalawarner was one of the kindest and most beautiful Angels. That is until a woman named Gabriel came into the picture. Kalawarner soon envy her fast-growing popularity and the love she was gaining from everyone, even from her own fans. She fell because her envy consumed her soul and was cast away from the Angels.

Dohnaseek didn't explain much of his past. He only said that the Angels disapproves his action during the Great War between the three factions and exile him from the Angel faction. Enraged by their decision, he joined the Grigori and fought against the very Faction he was exiled from.

And finally, Raynare was the most tragic. She was the Angel of Love like cupid in Greece (A/N: I think in Greece? Let me know because I don't know where he came from.), she soon fell in love with a kind mortal but fell because said mortal was a corrupted man with an insane amount of bloodlust.

"It wasn't my fault that I accidently fell for a corrupted man. I thought he was sweet." Said Raynare, angered at the stupid reason of making her fall just because she fell for the classic "Don't judge a book by its cover."

And that's even half of it; after joining the Grigori to find love again, she was belittle and insulted by her own superiors for falling for Azazel.

"Your too weak."

"Really? A whore like you with our esteem Governor?"

"Bitch please."

They grind her loyalty down into to dust and she nearly abandon the Grigori all together. That is until one of their leader named Kokabiel proposed them all a plan to surpass their superiors. They had nowhere else to go and refuse to have a loveless life so they joined Kokabiel in his plans.

That is what all of them have in common. Their lives were filled with nothing but betrayal and darkness. They do whatever is necessary to survive this cruel world.

Leo understood their past because he too suffered the cruel ends of the stick.

"…I may be the last person to say this, but here we are all…comrades and a…a…well you know what I mean."

It is still foreign to him. Family. Such a word that was never introduced to him in his life. The Fallen Angels understand what he was trying to say and they all work together on Leo's work.

Currently, Leo is on the couch scrolling through his Hit-list to find the next bounty. Everyone else was put doing their free time, leaving him alone. Most of them were completed by his 'friends' and he wants to see if they're any new bounties. He then felt two arms slither around his neck and a face rubbing on his helmet.

"Nya~ What are you doing Leo-kun?"

Leo turned to see the face of a beautiful black-haired woman with splint bangs and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wears a black kimono and have the top of it open, revealing a view of her large chest. She also has two black tails and a pair of black cat ears.

"…Nothing for now Kuroka-chan."

Kuroka only smiles then sat beside Leo and lean on him. Leo met Kuroka the first few days when he reached Japan. He received bounties that requested him to hunt her down since she is ranked an SS-Stray Devil class. Leo received vague information about the her. It only said that she killed her master and ran away. To Leo, that is NOT enough info on the target so he dug some for himself about Kuroka. What he found was a lie about Kuroka's status as a stray Devil.

In the home of Kuroka's former master that he discovered during his investigation, he found documents hidden in a secret laboratory. It was here that Leo discovered that Kuroka was a victim to cruel experiments from her own master. She did it to protect her sister, Shirone, from being experimented on, but the man wished to test on her as well. Kuroka retaliated and killed him before fleeing from Underworld's Stray Devil hunters. It puzzled Leo why the Devils did not even investigate this part of the mansion? Did they purposely disregard the pure evidence about the man's cruel experiments here? Or is it that they still want to kill all the Nekoshou? It did not say anything about Shirone, so Leo decided he should find Kuroka to get answers.

It took only a few days for Leo to find her. When he did found her in an empty cave near Kyoto, she attacked him thinking that he was one of the many hunters coming for her head. She was soon defeated by him due to his superior weaponry and solemnly accepted her fate.

"Kill me. As long my Shirone is safe, I can die in peace."

"…That is not what I'm here for."

Kuroka was shocked that Leo was not here for her life (which shocked him as well since he normally killed every target after finding out their reason to be marked rogue). He explained that he simply wants to know where he can find this Shirone. Kuroka was reluctant to answer, but after sensing his aura to find out he has any dark thoughts of her precious sister, she told him that Shirone was captured by the Officials and was nearly-executed. She was about to go back for her, but Shirone was pardon by the current Lucifer Sirzech and was given to Rias as her guardian.

Now connecting all the pieces together, Leo offered sanctuary in his hideout until he finds the girl so she can hear the truth. Now, let everyone know that he is only doing this BECAUSE Kuroka should not have to suffer a fate of being hunted down for the rest of her life.

Kuroka, overwhelmed with hope that she can see her sister again, pounced on Leo and thanked him multiple times.

Then she asked him does he want to make babies with her.

Leo's response? "…Maybe later."

Leo knows that the Nekoshou are at the brink of extinction, so he suspected she may come up with this lewd question. Of course, Leo doesn't mind; its just that he has tons of work to do first.

Work before pleasure at its finest.

Kuroka didn't mind the wait, but she did love to tease him every day. He doesn't mind, in fact it only brought more color in his bleak life.

Anyway, Leo was scrolling through the bounties until he received a personal request on his hit-list. Curious, he opened it and went stiff of the request.

"What's wrong nya?"

Leo gave it to her and she went wide-eyed. The request was from Sirzech Gremory, the current Lucifer of the Underworld. Apparently, Sirzech wishes to have the infamous Bounty Hunter to break his sister's engagement, who is betroth to Riser Phenex. In other words, Sirzech put up a bounty on an arrange marriage. Leo was shocked of how a Satan leader want to break an arranged marriage by hiring a Bounty Hunter. However, he started planning on how because is he is successful, the Devil Lord will owe him a debt. A debt from a Satan Lord can be useful for future times.

Leo knows he can't just simply kill Riser since it will bring unnecessary attention to him and his peers. He then thought that since Rias hates Riser, she will do everything in her power to oppose him and her own family. Which means someone will make the engagement will be decided in a Rating Game once push comes to shove. So, he should lend a hand to her, even though it may be quite challenging since he did save the Fallen Angels from her wrath…and shot her hand…and shot one of her servants. However, he can also use this as an opportunity to find Shirone for Kuroka.

"…I accept this bounty." He sent his acceptance message to Sirzech before leaving to Kuoh Academy. "Nya~ Hope you find my Shirone Nya~." Kuroka says before taking a catnap (hehe puns) on the couch. Leo shook his head at her laziness and flew off towards the Academy.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Arriving in front of Kuoh Academy, Leo decided to be bold and walked in front of the Human students. In no time at all, they all started gossiping about his gear; this should grab the Devils attention in no time at all.

"Whoa. Look at that guy."

"Is he new? Does he like cosplay?"

"I hope it's a cute boy under that helmet."

Leo eyebrow twitched at the word cute. Cute is not for a man. Handsome, Devilish, prideful, anything else other than cute. It was even worse on the male side.

"Tsk. Damn cosplayer stealing all the girls' attention."

"He should go back to the geek intervention where he belongs."

"Death to all pretty boys!"

Ok, this has gone off long enough. Leo decided to march right into the Academy towards the roof top while giving the students a look at his armor. While he does want rumors to start spreading to attract the Devils here, he does not want to hear the absurd gossip about him. Leo made it at the top of the school and waited until the Devils come. On the next school bell alarm, the students were leaving the campus, letting Leo know that since school was over, they should arrive right about…

"Excuse me. Are the one who everyone is talking about today?"

Now. And just like that, the blonde boy and the brown-haired boy from the church incident came to greet him. They both gave Leo a strain smile, but it has no form of joy. Instead, they are now building up major killing intent towards him. Leo nodded on the blonde boy's question.

"Well, will you mind coming with me? My president will like to speak to you."

Leo shrug and followed the two Devils to the old-school building behind the Academy. As they entered the building, Leo sense a strong surge of Demonic energy inside, stronger than Rias and her entire peerage all together. The blonde boy knocked on the door to the main meeting room.

"Buchou, I brought them."

"Come in."

The blonde boy motioned Leo to go in first. Leo knows that he is trying to trap him inside with him and the other male blocking the doorway, but he does it anyway since his objective is to gain trust of these Devils first. As he entered the room, he spotted Rias with a deep scowl on her face, a black-haired girl with violet eyes and a long ponytail tied with an orange ribbon, smiling at him and someone else. On the couch was the white-haired girl and the blonde nun, who must have been revived by Rias.

The person in front of him is a beautiful woman with silver hair and eyes. Her hair is braided into two sides, and she wears a blue and white French maid outfit.

'Grayfia Gremory. Personal head maid of the Gremory Family and the strongest Queen in the Underworld." Leo analyzed as he remembered looking up all potential threats to his bounties. She was one of them, but Leo refused the bounty since it will bring every Devil after his head. He may be strong, but even the strong can be brought down by numbers.

"So, Hunter. You have a lot of nerve to come into Devil territory after your little stunt two weeks ago." Rias said as her demonic power starts to rise. She's not the only one as everyone else, excluding Grayfia and the blonde girl, started building up their power around.

"Hmph." Leo only tossed a letter towards Rias before leaning on a nearby wall. Rias caught the letter and read the content of it. Rias nearly smirked but refused to do so.

"Everyone…stand down for now. Seems our little interference is here to help us." Rias said skeptically.

"Are you sure that's wise, Buchou?" The black-haired girl asked.

"For now, yes. Now time for the real reason we are here."

"Ojou-sama, should I explain?" Grayfia asked while keeping her gaze at Leo.

"No need. Everyone…the truth is…" She was interrupted when a spell portal with the Phoenix insignia appeared.

"Phoenix…" The blonde said as a 'handsome' man appear. He has short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a burgundy blazer with matching pants and shoes. His white dress shirt is not fully button, giving a view of his chest. The man turned to Rias and smiled lewdly at her.

"My lovely Rias, I have come for you~."

'He's Rias's 'fiancée?' His power is pathetic compares to Grayfia.' Leo thought in disappointment. If he remembers correctly, this bastard won only chucking fire spells and solely depend on his regeneration.

"Now then Rias-darling, let us go to the ceremony hall. Our date has been decided and we should check it before the deadline." The man, Riser Leo remembers, attempted to grab Rias, but the brown-haired boy stood in front of him.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"Hmm? And you are?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Buchou's only pawn."

"Oh…ok."

Issei face-planted at Riser's dull reactions. "Just who are you!?"

"Issei Hyoudou-san, this man here is the third son of the Phenex family, Riser Phenex. He is also the fiancée to Rias Gremory." Grayfia explained.

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

* * *

 **Few moments later**

"This tea made by Rias Queen is superb."

"Thank you." Akeno said with a fake smile to those who knew her. Clearly showing dislike to the third son.

Rias sat beside him, pushing away his advances. However, he kept touching her thighs and playing around her hair.

Leo knows when a woman doesn't want to be touched, too should heed the warnings.

"Enough Riser! I said it before and I will say it again, I will not marry you!" Rias shouted.

"Yeah. Rias darling, think of our household. YOUR household. This marriage is a serious situation."

"I know that. But I thought that I was free from marriage until after graduating from college!"

"That is true." Riser admitted. But then he smirked. "You are free and can play with your little servants. But your family is worried about their house becoming extinct. We lost a great deal of pure-blooded Devils in the Great War and it is up to us next gen to repopulate."

Rias cannot deny his logic but still…

"These reincarnated Devils does give back the growth of Devils. But it left us Pure-Bloods as background to history. Think about it dear. My house is safe because of my other brothers, however you have only two. And since your brother left the house, you are the only heir of it. We were chosen to prevent the extinction of the Pure-Bloods. Do you wish to destroy your own household, even though the house is one of the remaining 72 Pillars?"

"I will not destroy my House. And I am willing to take a husband."

Riser then smiles "brightly" "I knew it. As expected from my future wife. Now let's- "

"But I will not marry you, Riser! I will marry one who I deem worthy. Even Devils in the old houses has the right to choose." Rias counterargued.

Her answered ticked off Riser as small flames start showing around him.

"…Rgh. You know Rias. I too have a House that I will not tarnished. I even come as far as to visit this filthy building in the Human world. I don't even like this World. The fire and wind here is filthy. For a me, Phenex and Devil, wo rules over fire end wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames circled around Riser.

"I will take back to the Underworld. Even if I have to _burn_ all your servants."

 _ **Phew**_

"GRRAAAAGGHHH!"

Everyone was shocked that Riser was shot. They looked at Leo who has his blaster aiming at Riser.

"I will not accept hostile attempts. Put down your weapon or- "She went wide-eyed when Leo pointed his blaster at her. He pointed his flamethrower on the down Phenex while keeping Grayfia at gunpoint. Everyone have no idea what to do. NO ONE has ever threatened both the strongest Queen and shot a Phenex heir before.

…

"Hmph." Leo lowered his arms and returned to the wall he was leaning on.

"…Next time I won't hesitate." Leo threaten.

"You disrespectful bastard. Who do you think you are?" Riser said as he started generating fire on his hands. Leo rose his blaster towards his face and both had a standoff for a few seconds.

"Riser-sama. Hunter-san. Cease this foolishness at once, or I won't hold back."

Riser ceased his actions first before Leo. Leo knows he can handle Grayfia, just not with other Devils around.

"…To be told by the "Strongest Queen," even I will back down…"

"Now, since both houses knew this will be the suspected outcome, how about you settle this with a Rating Game?"

Rias was shocked at the opportunity to enter a Rating Game without being a mature Devil to override this stupid marriage.

"But I thought only mature Devils can participate, unless…"

Grayfia simply nodded her head.

"Just how far will they interfere with my life!?" Rias exclaimed in fury.

"So, you wish to decline?" Grayfia asked.

"No…I will take this chance. Let's finish this once and for all Riser!"

"Bwahahahaha! Are you sure Rias? I have already participated in these games and won most of them. Yet you still wish to play?" Riser said smugly.

"Yes. AND I WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!"

"Then it is settle. I will inform both households and will be the host. Is that acceptable?"

Both nodded. Riser looks around and gave Rias another smirk.

"Ne, Rias? Is this all of your peerage?"

Rias looks at Leo for a moment before answering. "Yes. So, what?"

"HA! Then this should be easy. Only your Priestess of Lightning and maybe your other piece there on the wall can be at par with my servants." Riser said, then snapped his fingers and his all-female peerage arrives.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Issei cried and collapsed on the floor.

"Rias-hime? What is up with your pawn?"

*sigh* "Ise-kun wants to have a harem. Seeing you beat him to it made him drown in despair."

The girls in Riser peerage looks at Issei in disgust. They made rude comments towards him, making Issei more depressed.

"Don't fret my girls. Let's show him how affectionate we are." Riser then started French-kissing on the buxom purple-haired girl. He then stopped and groped her breast while looking at Issei.

"You will never do this worm."

"Oh? Like you never get Rias, KFC?"

Everyone froze at the insult to Riser. Riser and his peerage were enraged and turned to Leo.

"What…did you call me?"

"You heard me. K…F…C."

"MIRA! SHOW HIM OUR POWER!" Riser shouted. A blue-haired girl with four ponytails and a Bo staff charged at Leo. Leo simply bend back and shot her abdomen before tripping her with his left leg, then kicked her with his right.

"Rgh. Mira come back." Mira returned to his side while holding her stomach. "I'm impressed. Though she is only the weakest of our group. Ten days Rias. I will give you a handicap so you will at least give me a challenge. Hahahaha!" With that said, Riser left with his peerage. Grayfia then left afterward, but not before gazing at Leo one last time.

"So…what are your names?"

Rias was a little reluctant, but if that letter said he is going to help them, she should trust him until after this ordeal.

"Rias Gremory. King of my peerage."

"Akeno Himejima. Queen." The black-haired girl bowed before smiling at him.

"Koneko. Rook." The white-haired girl said. Leo detected faint Nekoshou in her. 'She might be Shirone.' Leo thought.

"Ano…My name is Asia Argento. Bishop." The blonde former nun bowed.

"The names Issei." Issei said while glaring at him. Leo knew he is still bitter of how Leo saved his 'ex-girlfriend.'

"And I am Kiba Yuuto. Knight." The blonde said.

"Leo. That is all." Leo said before leaving to his hideout to prepare for the Game, and a special surprise for Riser.

* * *

 **And there we go. Some more Leo badassery and Riser is about to have his ass kicked. And guys may probably know how Leo's secret weapon.**

 **Harem**

 **Leo: Kuroka, Koneko, Ophis, Rossweisse, Akeno, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Tiamat,Serafall and Seekvaria**

 **Issei: Asia, Xenovia, Kunou, Ravel, Le Fay, Irina (may change idk),**

 **Final time to ask where to put Rias. It's two for Leo and one for Issei so…**

 **Also, someone said I should put what the Japanese words means so here…**

 **Hai- Yes**

 **Buchou- President**

 **Nani- What**

 **Ne- Hey**

 **Hime- Princess**

 **That's all I know.**


	5. Hunter VS Phenex Peerage

**Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter of Death's Right Hand. Now before we go here can I say something will quick? Why do people try to bash on a story that literally just got started?**

 **Let me clarify. Not going to say any names, but someone thinks the girls will be "Trophy Wives" to Leo and I will have no time to develop their character. Bro, it is the BEGINNING OF THE STORY! Character development doesn't start until somewhere around the middle.**

 **And about the "trophy wives" assumption? Apparently, you forgot what Leo had to go through in his past life. The reason he even has a harem is because his childhood was filled with nothing but hatred. He needs to receive love from many people (girls of course but some bromance) to heal his heart. My definition of a harem is when the main protagonist had a dark and troubled past or has a big heart and is friendly to everyone, people tends to love and care about him. Specifically, the female protagonists. Naruto, Issei, and any other true harem kings fits in that criteria. You sir was trying to compare LEO, the badass replica of Boba Fett, to MAKOTO ITO from School Days. And that is insulting.**

 **Now that is off my system, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

A week he has per Riser's handicap to Rias. Rias and her peerage decided to travel to a mountain resort to train for the upcoming Rating Game. Of course, Leo was not invited since they all don't trust him. Not that he cared since he is only helping them to complete his bounty. Their affairs, lives, or anything does not involve him in the slightest. To them-or to at least to Rias-he is just a means to the end for the fight. Nothing more, nothing less.

However, Leo did think it was time to use the one project take took years to develop. The reborn Slave I ship. Or Slave II for this era anyway. Leo was very intrigued at Boba's infamous Bounty ship. Especially with the bombs called the seismic charges. Getting the blueprints was simple since no one in the Human world will build a spaceship this advance. Hell, they even have the model of the ship's interior. Foolish Humans. While they can't make one, the supernatural can. Of course, they also don't want to make it since they have teleportation and magic.

But not Leo. No…he will create this masterpiece with the bombs and strike fear to all. Ok, not really. He just wants to have the ship for one purpose, and the upcoming Rating Game will be the perfect testing ground for its capabilities. Well, the charges anyway since he is going to be _unfair_ with a flying ship.

Traveling back to the deepest pits of the Underworld, Leo found his hideout in the wastelands of the Civil War battlefield. No one will ever find it here since the Devils doesn't want to disturb this sacred ground.

Going in a hidden door in the white sand, Leo soon arrived at the constructed sight. He turned the lights on and grins inside when he saw _his_ ship. (Won't be describing it since I have no idea how. Basically, it is like the Slave I only black with red outlines). He looked to the side to see one of the seismic charges near the ship. He was about to go examine it until he felt an extremely powerful presence behind him. He turned around to see a little girl with dull, emotionless black eyes and wore a Gothic Lolita attire. With the part where her chest is void of any fabric beside two x-shaped tapes over her nipples.

"…Is it ready?" Said emotionless girl.

"…You know will it take a few more months to finish." Leo retorted.

"…"

Ophis. The Infinite Dragon God and Leo's employer to the highest paying bounties in his career. Yes, you heard correctly. The Dragon God has hired a bounty hunter. All for one purpose; to banish a Dragon God named Great Red from her home, the Dimensional Gap. Leo was skeptical of he will banish a literally God as strong as Ophis from her home. Not even his weapons will be enough to take him down. Though Leo did not say no. He theorized if he successfully repelled a Dragon God for another his name will be remembered for eons!

Leo quickly cancelled his thoughts to see Ophis near the seismic charge, looking at it with curiosity.

"…Will this kill Red-baka?"

"Unless you have the power to mass produce those, no." Leo bluntly said. Most people will call him suicide to even talk back at a being that will wipe him out in a second. However, to those who knows Leo, he doesn't care if you are God. He has no amount of fear in his veins. He had been facing Death himself throughout his childhood, which will usually harden a person to a point of unbreakable will.

He then picked up the charge and examine it.

"The weapon will be ready. Just wait." He walked to leave the base, while at the same time feeling the massive power leave the base.

'Heh. Despite being an all-powerful Dragon God, she acts like a child waiting for a grown up to scold a bully. Only this time...in a MASSIVE scale of scolding.' Leo thought as he activates the ship with his wrist com and left the base. 'I have one seismic charge in it. Should be enough to complete the job.'

* * *

 **Day of the game, two hours' prior of the fight**

"So, let me get this straight. You are going to the Underworld to help out the bitch that nearly killed us…just to get a debt from her brother?" Recounted Mittlet as what she just heard from Leo was suicidal and stupid. Why would he work with the woman that her friends and herself was about to be annihilated? It was suicide! Even if it was for getting a debt from the MAOU Lucifer himself.

Leo nodded his head.

Mittlet sat back on the sofa with her mouth wide open. The rest of the gang had similar emotions at Leo's bounty to save the bane of their existence named Rias Gremory. He should let her be miserable at the hands of Riser Phenex and let them please…err, I mean help him with his work.

"As much as I would like to have the favor from a Maou, why should you will out the woman that nearly killed us?" Kalawarner asked. Leo only looked at her and simply told her. "It's only business."

Dohnaseek only sigh. "I hope you know what you getting into. I heard that all the Maous and High-Class Devils will be watching the game. What are going to do when they recognize Death's Right Hand?"

"…Nothing." Leo does not care if all the Devils recognize him. He is the infamous Bounty Hunter in the Underworld. It was no small feat to gain this title and he refused to let anyone to kill him and take his name. Besides, he has these people to "count" on to watch his back.

Raynare then talked next. "Leo-sama, are you sure this wise?" She does not want her savior to be betrayed and backstabbed by the very woman who was about to erase her soul back at the church. And just when she start to develop certain feelings for him. He gave her a home, safety, and a person to talk about her problems. Even though he usually say only a few words, he does gives out productive solutions.

"…It will be fine. And drop the sama crap. I don't need it." Leo ordered her as he moved towards the exit. Before he opened the door, he reached into his pocket and threw the Bounty order to the four. They all gather when Raynare picked up the order. All of them had dinner-plate eyes when they see who asked his help and how much he's paying.

"NAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNIIIII!?"

Leo was about to ignite his jetpack until Kuroka jumped in front of him.

"You are going to see her, right?" Kuroka said seriously at Leo. Leo nodded before starting his jetpack and head towards the ORC building.

"Hope you keep your promise. As will I when you do nya~"

* * *

 **Midnight, ORC Building**

"This game will be monitored by me. Lucifer-sama and the three Maous will be watching this game, including numerous High-Class Devils. Is that alright?"

The Strongest Queen, Grayfia, explained as Rias and her peerage prepare themselves for the fight. Leo was behind them, leaning on the bookcases while she explained the rules. Leo also noticed the moderate amount of power increase from the Devils. He thought they must trained relentlessly for the moment. Of course, they will win with him at their side. The foolish Phenex thinks he can defeat him with just simple throws with his fireballs? He will have another thing coming.

"This portal will transport you to the battleground. And as Leo-san, he will be counted as a free piece under orders from Sirzech Lucifer."

This made the peerage stare at Leo in shock. This guy could get a Maou to enter the game without penalty? Rias hopes rose a little more now that this infamous Bounty Hunter was helping them. Of course, she is still wary of him when he shot her and rescued the four Fallen Angels. They all gather around the portal and the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Issei looked around in total confusion.

"Eh? Did the portal not work?"

"No. This is the battleground. We are in a separate dimension with an exact replica of the school." Rias reassures. Leo then decides to leave the school.

"Where are you going?" Rias demanded while scowling at Leo.

"Out." Leo simply said before leaving.

 **In the forest**

Leo knows that Gremory is now telling her peerage her strategy. The plan is obvious; get Issei to the Student Council building where Riser is and promote him to Queen. Then he and Rias will fight Riser and win the game. A good plan, but not enough. First, Riser has an advantage of using the Phoenix tears to heal his peerage. Secondly, they are outnumbered so Riser will not mind sacrificing some of his pieces to win. Last, he has the blood of a Phoenix. Even when they take down his entire peerage without losing anyone, Riser is capable to take down Rias and everyone else easily.

But he does not know how to fight the right hand of Death.

As Leo begins to make his own plans, he detected three signatures coming from the North. Leo simply waited to see three of Riser's pawns. Two of them is in a maid outfit while one is wearing Egyptian attire since it only covers her lower area and a black bra line.

"Well, well. It seems we found the free piece for Rias." Said the black skinned girl.

"Ne…I wonder why he's out here all alone~"

"Maybe he wants to play with us?"

Questions the twin maids while spinning knives on their hands. Leo only gave them the "Bring it on" gesture. This made the two maids charged in first while the black-skinned girl stay back. The two maids tried to slice him, but Leo ignited his jetpack and started shooting at the maids. The maids then spouted out their wings and gave charge to Leo again, but they fell for his trap. Leo dived towards the trees with them following him. As soon as he was far enough, he shot a nearby tree. One of the maids with the gold hair slipped through the tree, but the other was cut off. The gold haired maid looked back to see if her another half was coming, but failed to notice a rocket flying towards her.

"Marion!" Said the dark-red maid as she pushed Marion out of the way and took the rocket. She flew and slammed harshly on a tree before sliding down.

"Burent!" Marion called. She was about to see if she can heal her, before she was shot five times in the back. She landed roughly on the ground before she and her fellow maid disappear in a blue light.

[ Two of Riser-sama's pawns retire]

'Two. The third is…' Leo flew up to dodge a random spell from the black-skinned girl.

"You will pay for that!" She promised, but failed to realize that she too fell into his trap. While she was conjuring up her next spell, she failed to realize a tree was falling right at her. Before she even realizes it, the tree fell on top of her, breaking her legs and leaving her helpless. Leo then shot her on the back to make her disappear like the other two. He couldn't kill them since it will bring unwanted favor, but he can at least give them major damage from his E-35 Carbine.

[One Riser-sama's pawn retires]

'Alright, let's see if the redhead is keeping her end of the fight.' Leo thought as he flew towards the school gymnasium He knows that the gym is an essential middle ground to take. He then saw Akeno flying around the school gym.

'Looks like she's waiting for a signal. However,' Leo knows that the Queen of Riser will make the appearance once whenever plan is finished. She is called the "Bomb Queen" and if he remembers about bombs, is that sometimes they will explode when you least expect it. He then saw Akeno conjuring up a large lightning spell. Leo quickly decided to test his seismic charge in place of Akeno's lightning attack. She should keep her strength up for Riser. He flew to her and made her stop the cast. She looked at him with venom, but Leo doesn't flinch at the glare.

"…I'll handle this."

"Ara? And how are you going to do that?" Akeno retorted, daring him to say anything that will be a superior plan than her Buchou's.

"You're not the only one who can make explosions." Leo countered before landing before the front doors of the gym. He then enters it, only find four women stark naked. He then knew this is Issei's work since he is openly smiling perversely towards them. Koneko was about the punch him when she saw Leo at the doors.

"…Why are you here?" Asked Koneko. Leo then pointed at the doors to signal them to leave. Koneko thought that Akeno has finish the spell. She pinched Issei hard on the arm and told him to leave the building with her. Issei nodded and they both ran past Leo without even glancing at him.

"Grr…you may think you handle us while we are void of clothing, but we are more capable to continue fighting." Shouted the naked girl with green eyes and black hair. The two girls with green hair revved up their chainsaws while the blue-haired girl pointed her staff to him. Leo only pointed his right arm at the ceiling before firing a rocket and blowing up the roof. He then flew with his jetpack, typed up the coordinates, and gave them the "See ya!" salute before leaving the building.

"Coward! Get back here!"

Unfortunately, what she failed to realize is that she and the other three was "chosen" to be the first test subjects of his bomb. After a little while, his Slave II ship arrived (in cloak mode to prevent anyone seeing it yet) and dropped a blue oddly shaped canister falling into the hole. Issei, Koneko, and Akeno looked in curiosity at the new canister. Hell, even the entire audience, Riser's peerage, and the rest Rias's peerage looked at the canister. Inside the gym though, the blue-haired girl finally realized that it was a bomb.

"RUN! That's a bomb!"

The four girls tried to run, but it was futile. The canister then sucked itself in and took all sound in the playing field, leaving completely void of sound until

 **BRNNNNNNNNG (At least I think that's how the seismic charge sounds like)**

The entire gym was vaporized with the girls inside blasted out of the building and hit the ground. They all disappear in a blue light.

[O-One Rook and three pawns of Riser-sama's retires] Stuttered Grayfia as she never even heard of a bomb that takes in all sound before exploding in a violent soundwave. A man with red hair like Rias and in a Maou formal uniform was very intrigued by the bomb.

'That bomb. Not even the likes of Azazel will come up with it. Who or what are you Hunter?'

Everyone in the battlefield stopped for a moment to comprehend the destruction of the gym. A sound bomb? And that was from the Hunter?

Rias, on the other hand, took this an opportunity to hit her opponents while they're stunned. "Koneko. Issei. Kiba. Akeno. Quickly rally up the remaining pieces. We may still win this fight."

"Hai Buchou!"

Rias then smiled and looked at Asia who was walking behind her towards the school building. "As much as I hate to say this, but we can win this thanks to Leo. Let's go Asia-chan!"

"Right!"

Leo smiled sadistically at the sheer destruction of the bomb. These bombs will be useful against armies and only HE can produce them. Leo then detected destruction magic right beneath Koneko. Leo swoops down and grabbed Koneko before the explosion engulfed her.

"KONEKO!" Issei shouted.

"Right here."

Issei then turns around the see Koneko being dropped off by Leo.

"…Thanks." Koneko said. Leo shrugged his shoulders before igniting his jetpack and rose right at Akeno's altitude.

"Let's go Issei-sempai."

"Yeah." Issei said before glancing back at Leo and Akeno. 'Hope you will be alright Akeno…and you too, Leo.'

 **In the sky**

"Ara, ara. Thank you for saving my kouhai. I'm very grateful." And she meant too. If it wasn't for him, Koneko may be the first piece withdrawn from their side with heavy injuries.

Leo nods his head before looking at the buxom purple-haired woman with a deep scowl. Only it was directed at Leo rather than Akeno.

"How dare you. First, you made an impression of using a bomb that was "suppose" to be superior to me, the Bomb Queen. And then you have galls to let my unsuspecting prey escape? I will destroy you!" The woman said before started conjuring up explosive spells.

"…Akeno, help Rias. She's mine."

"Ara? And let my sadistic partner have all the fun? I know you were smiling at the destruction, _I can_ _sense_ _it._ " Said seductively Akeno. She knows the feeling of getting pleasure of bringing pain to her enemies. Leo was the same way and you know the saying, "It takes one to know one." Leo only shrugged and they both attacked the so-called "Bomb Queen."

The sky was littered with smoke, fire, lightning and light bolts. While Akeno was at the back, throwing down lightning at the purple head, Leo was going around her shooting at her blind spots. Her spells were either nullified by Leo's forcefield or dodged. She soon started getting exhausted and was about to use the Phoenix Tear, until Leo shot the potion out of her hand. She glared at Leo, which she rose an eyebrow when Leo was pointing up. She looked up like the fool she is and saw a bolt of lightning coming down to her. She had no time to react when the bolt struck her.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"

"OH YES! YOUR SCREAMS ARE SOOOO LOVELY~"

Akeno had a blush on her face as the Bomb Queen was fried by her lightning. Eventually, the woman fell after the bolt dismissed before she disappears in a blue light. But not before saying a few words.

"You may have defeated…me. But my…master will burn you…all. No one can defeat a Phenex. No…one."

[Riser-sama's Queen retires]

"Ara…now that felt good. Now then, should we help out the others?" Akeno said while placing her hand on her cheek and was still blushing. Leo had to admit, she looks damn sexy in that pose. Leo nodded and they both went to see how the others were doing.

[One rook, two pawns, two knights and one bishop of Riser-sama's retires]

Looks like the others dealt with the rest. That only left Riser and one bishop will be less than a threat since a bishop has nothing against him. Leo then saw a massive site of swords sticking out of the ground.

'Interesting. So, the blonde boy does have Sword Birth. However, there is no way he was able to produce this much so he must have help from the Red Dragon Emperor' Leo concluded has he thought Kiba was capable to making swords out of thin air. It was what he saw do during his Fallen Angel rescue. Akeno and Leo soon spotted Rias and the rest of her peerage, on the roof of the school, facing at the still smug looking Riser.

"Buchou!" Akeno said as she landed right next to her. Leo remain in the air and pointed his blaster at Riser.

"It's over Riser. All your pieces, except one, has been defeated. While I on the other hand still have all of mines!" Rias said vigorously at Riser. Riser only smirks at her self-proclaimed victory over him.

"My naïve little fiancée. You all failed to realize the truth. True that I am impressed you were able to defeat of lovely servants, but I am a Phenex! And I will never lose in this battle." Riser said as flamelike wings spouted from his back. Kiba and Koneko charged at him while Rias was conjuring up her Dark spell. Just when Kiba and Koneko was about to hit Riser, he blasted them in a huge vortex of fire, consuming them in the flames.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"GRAAAAGGHH!"

"KIBA! KONEKO!"

[Rook and Knight of Rias-sama retires]

It all happened in a second. The two pieces was safely transported before the attack became lethal. Rias was enraged and blasted her Power of Destruction towards Riser. Akeno went above him and summon a bolt of lightning at Riser to add up the pressure. Both attacks collide and the roof was covered in smoke.

"Did…Did we get him?" Asia asked timidly. Suddenly a huge fireball was hurled upward and engulfed Akeno.

"KYAAAAAAAHH!"

"Akeno!" Rias shouted out in fear for her Queen's health. She soon saw a forcefield around Akeno's burned body. Leo's forcefield wasn't strong enough to block the attack, but it did reduce the damage. Leo then took Akeno and set her down in front of Asia. Said nun immediately started healing the wounded Queen.

"You see Rias? It is pointless to beat me. Even with all your peerage, they are nothing to me. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You are going to pay bastard. I'll make sure of it." Issei promised.

"And you shall." Said Leo before he injects something into Issei's neck. Issei had a sudden rush of adrenaline and his gauntlet started to power up.

[ **BOOSTBOOOSTBOOSTBOOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!]**

Issei then charged at Riser with bullet-train speed. Riser was caught unprepared and was socked hard in the face. Riser was about to recover but he was then punched in the face and kneed on the chest. This went on and on for two minutes before Issei said, " **Dragon Shot!** " riser was engulfed by the shot and was launched across the roof and slide harshly until he stopped at the ledge. Issei then felt his strength was slipped and he fell. Rias caught him in her arms. "Ise…" she said as she never saw Issei fight like that. She then saw a shot from Leo.

"Should help him recover." Leo said before walking towards the down Phenex. Riser was about to stand up until he felt a boot roughly placed him back on the ground. He looked up to see the barrel of Leo's blaster to his face.

"Game's over KFC." Leo said before shooting Riser. He knows he won't die from that shot since it one and the regeneration will heal him, but it will knock him, ending this game.

[Riser-sama has been defeated. The winner of this game is Rias Gremory.]

The arena then disappeared and the winning team was teleported in a medical ward. Rias quickly put Issei on a bed and sat next to him while Leo helped Asia put Akeno on a bed as well. Seeing his work done, Leo turned to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"Leo…Thank you."

"…Hmm." With that, Leo left the room. He then turned to his left to see Sirzech and Grayfia waiting for him.

"Yo Hunter-kun. I see that you were successful." Sirzech said with a smile on his face. Grayfia shook her head at her King and Husband informal attitude. Leo only nodded before going to the other way to go back home.

"Oh…well I will see you get your reward! Now then, time to celebrate with my cute onee- OW! Grayfia-chan, please stop!?" Cried Sirzech as Grayfia pinches his cheek.

"Not until you give him his reward."

Leo heard the cry and shook his head in amusement.

'Devils. Such an interesting race.' He then summoned the Slave II ship and drove back to his hideout.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, really had fun making it. Now, I'm going to answer some of the questions you may ask.**

 **Raynare's crush, it may seem rushed but he did save her from certain death and they did converse (at least, Raynare did) so yeah. And don't worry about the other girls since they too will get the spotlight as well.**

 **Why did Leo helped Issei? Well, we all know that Leo's will kicked Riser's ass, but why do that if you have someone to do it for you? Leo is not only strong, but he is also crafty of using other means to defeat his enemies, including giving his allies adrenaline for a short time. Besides, Kokabiel is coming and I bet A LOT of you are excited to see how Leo fight with a Leader-Class Being.**

 **Why is Grayfia with Sirzech as his wife? Easy answer, I like Sirzech and I fell taking Grayfia away is slightly bashing him. Even though I was about to make an OC wife for Sirzech but whatever.**

 **And finally, the most important question of all, where is Rias in the Harem? The answer…she's going to be with Issei.**

 ***GASP*  
I know, I know, but hear me out. I'm looking at this in a character view than a fan view. See, I think they need each other because Rias is Issei's source of strength and love, while Issei is Rias's shield and her sword. They both complete each other, at least that's what I see it. Plus, I don't like to make a story when Issei is here, but he's not paired up with Rias. Kinda makes the reason why he's even in Rias's peerage.**

 **Also, Leo has Akeno, Raynare, and Kuroka. Three of the hottest girls in the series. I'm sure that sums up to Rias's hotness meter.**

 **Anyway, hoped you like this chapter and understand why Rias should be with Issei. Review and leave suggestions and like always, I'll see you guys later.**

 **Harem**

 **Leo: Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Rossweisse, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, Ophis, Tiamat, Sona, Serafall, and Seekvaria**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, Ravel, Le Fay**

 **Remember! This is the readers' choice. The only my choice is Rias in Issei's harem.**


	6. Updates for stories

**So, it has been a while for this story to be updated, but I kind of wanted to lay put some updates and say hi to my readers. So first thing, I'm still alive...for now. Roleplays and college are the two things that eats my time. The second thing is story updates and changes**

 **Let's start with this one, Death's Right Hand. Though I like where I am going with this story, I decided to retcon a chapter. Mainly the Riser arc...I don't like having Leo being involved with the Devil politics too much. He is a Bounty Hunter first and foremost and I was thinking of making a few chapters of him and his character before dropping him to a major arc (Kokabiel Arc). So, I was thinking of a short arc between him and Kuroka. What do you think readers? (Yes, just going to say it, Kuroka is my waifu in this series. Sue me _)**

 **For the other story such as I AM THE LAW, that will be updated soon. I'm just mainly thinking of the combat abilities Linus has just as the Law _daddy_ bringer. Especially the new emotes and...executions. Mhmmmm~**

 **Grima's Venom is will soon be looked at, as well as Death's Descendant. The former will have more spice thanks to well...interesting rp I had at Final Fantasy 14.**

 **And last but not least, Soul of the Undead will continue on as it was...I'm just lazy. Again.**

 **That is all for now!**


End file.
